BEE MOVIE:Barry and Ginger To The Journey
by ANW2004
Summary: The Journey Begins Too All of You Bee Hive Can See A Things Barry Go to a Airlines with chickens are 2 parents with son Ginger and Rocky and wise dog Named Valiant the Dog And Son was Rose She was Girl Kid After Ever Kidnapped By Lloyd Ninja Guy He's A Evil Villain Man Lego With Forever,We'll Go on a Journey.
1. Once Upon the Time It Was A Plane

**THIS AS CHAPTER FIRST OF BARRY AND GINGER TO THE JOURNEY IS A MOVIE ON YOUTUBE THIS HAPPENED BE THIS MOMENTS IN SAN FRANCISCO** **ESCAPE** **ONE TO FIND ROSE THE HEN KID THERE IS A CHAPTER PARTS OF MOVIES FOUND ON watch?v9876 THAT WAS HAPPEN TO YOU AGAIN THERES HELP THANKS IS FUNNY**

 **FUN AT HAVE FUN YOU TOO GOOD VERY HAPPY MOVIE TOO THANKS. **

"Sure lay over" ginger said to valiant pup

"woof,yah dogs are" valiant added

after years Barry who hold in Rocky's fingers heard ginger sobbing on valiant's stomach

he needed a dog food

"thanks" Rocky said he visits of San Francisco Today

"Aaaaaaah!" Ginger screaming

"Thank" ginger said

she's asleep at night in 6 mins

she woke up in peaceful sleep

"Hello since" Barry said

"hey Barry we thank go to San Francisco" Ginger Said

Helpful Peaceful Bee Loves Me And Hen Makes Love Me

dream:

"Adam don't the twenty once" Barry said

Adam had stung on him at his butt and grunts through the pants he's out

Ginger is awake at the airplane airlines chair

"what a dream that all started morning days Vanessa Bloome That's Is Hopeful Nightmare" Ginger Said

Ginger Sobbed into a Vanessa's Shoulders Rocky Hugged Ginger into a Hopeful Neck.

Soon.

 **THANKS TO HEARTS**

 **WHAT HAPPENS FIRST BARRY**

 **WHEN HE TAKEN TO A PLANE STAY IN AIRLINES.**


	2. Bees To The Rescue

**THIS I HAVE SECOND CHAPTER OF YOUTUBE FILM YET THIS BY AWAY TO ACCORDING IN 2007**

 **AIRPORTS ARE PART OF MY ADVENTURE OF PRETTY THINGS START AT ALL THIS FILM THAT GO**

"that I'd idea eat" Barry added

"I've so happy I,teach I'm all that is good" Vanessa said

"We Displayed Yep!" Ginger Cried as Well

38 Years Later

"airplane going on" Barry Angered "I'mPanic Kay"

"what" Rocky Said

"what happen" Ginger and Vanessa Added Each Together

"help" Barry Cried

"please slap of head" Vanessa Cried

"stop it" Ginger Angered

"wait that here" Rocky Said

"soon"

 **WHAT HAPPENS SECOND**

 **WHEN BARRY ANGERED AT GINGER**

 **THOSE ARE PLANE FIX BY BEES TOO.**


	3. Adam With His Staff

**THIS BARRY COULD FUND A SKY AND FAST BRINGS KITE WOW FIRST OKAY IT CHAPTER THIRD IS CONTINUES HERE THANKS SIDEKICK REEL BEES CANT FLY IN RAIN OVER HERE STINGER ALIVE OKAY**

 **THEY BE HELPFUL OFF WE GO PASSENGERS TOO MOVE TO A FUN YOUTUBE GETS ON HERE GO.**

"They Do little lord" Bill Said Quickly "Dumb Bees & Hens"

barry roars slow down

"growl Too at eat it" ken angered "get the rose now!"

"He Stinger,Adam" Barry Said

"No Thanks" Adam Said He Enjoys Holding

After Years later

At Hive

Barry Woken Up He Yawns At Here "yah" Barry sighed

he's after breakfast he goes with outside

"all at then" Vanessa Said

barry was happy he runs through the garden

"I'm out" Barry shouted

after years later

ginger tied little pocketbook up he seems to visible into a car ride with Vanessa

"so later my sroightnal stumble" Rocky Cried

"oh boy,yah" Adam said at the hive he shouted

after years later

"funny isn't" Barry said

"soon"

 **WHAT HAPPENS THIRD**

 **BEE FALLS INTO A HOLE**

 **BARRY PUT INTO A CAR**

 **GINGER CHASED KEN OFF THE ROAD AGAIN**

 **I NEVER NIGHT IT SAID NO KIND OF K9S**

 **theres a bee in the car!**


	4. London

**THERE GOES THE CHAPTER FOURTH THANKS SPECIAL MEETING YOUTUBE HERE CAN I DO IT BARRY HEAR A GINGER SQUAWKING "BAWWWWKKKK" SHE HAPPENS WHEN HE RUNS OFF THE CHASE TO LONDON YAH GO SOMETHING JOKES IN UK ENGLAND LONDON THINGS AT HERE ITS LOST!**

When Ginger and Barry Got to London It's Lost!

"no there was lost!" Ginger shouted

"oh no it's London in the lost street" Barry said

at Vanessa sat on couch at London England

"thanks Barry" Vanessa Added

"Sorry Ginger I So Cute" Barry Added

"So Why Is Too Much Lights Fail" Ginger Added to Silly Lights Okay

There's In Humans at London

"Hi Ken!" Ticket Man Said

"Sorry Guys Extra" Ken Added

At Again After Years Later

"Don't Be Law Years Talk" Ginger Added

"Eat This" Barry Said

Ginger Gulped

"Why Barry?" Ginger Added

"No Problem" Barry Added

"Life Job Bye" Vanessa Added

"Bye Vanessa See You Tomorrow Guys!" Barry Added

"Bye Bye Ken I So My Tomorrow Guys!" Ginger Added

"Come On Barry" Adam Said Shouted

"Ginger Come On Fellas" Babs Shouted

Ginger Left Alone!

Ginger Had Got Valiant's Pet Bed

"oh my pup kiss me" Ginger Cried

"soon"

 **WHAT HAPPENS FOURTH**

 **SHES LOST IN LONDON!**

 **KEN WENT TO TRAIN SATION**

 **BARRY & VANESSA BLOOME HAD SITTING ON COUCH WITH GINGER**

 **BABS SHOUTED AGAIN**


	5. Eeety

**THIS FINALLY DAYS BARRY,GINGER & VALIANT HAD HE SAY OH DUMB BEES! I KNOW ON YOUTUBE ANYBODY THIS VANESSA SAYS GOODBYE TO BARRY B. BENSON AT LONDON TO GO** **THIS IS HERE STIRRING BEES STEALING THINGS PLANET EARTH ON SALE! WHAT HAPPENS TO THEN GOING INSIDE TOO THERE IM SO COLLECT THE STORE BUSTED I UP BOY AND GIRL YOURS**

 **ENJOY YOUR MOVIE OKAY THANKS I DO IT OH MY FARMS OF HONEY FARMS HELP AGAIN AAAH**

After Barry Across the a Street and Store

He Yelled into a jewelry shot

Callow Makes the Hat and Jewelry Thanks for Barry Triple Blade in Dream

"Why that?" Mooseblood Said "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Hang on" Adam Said "goodbye bye"

"hahahhaha" Ginger Sobbed Out Into a Running Voice

after 7 later

hit in trouble

"Ginger,Ginger,Ginger,Ginger!" Rocky Shouted

"Okay" Mac Said

She Ran Into Trouble

"Mac" Fowler Shouted

After Years Later

"Make the Honey We Make the Money" Barry Added

"What" Ginger Said "What All Right Sorry Here I Am Lost Grasses and Fields There Are Moments"

"That Is It" Barry Angered "All of Them,Ginger!"

"eeety" Mooseblood Shouted Their Hearing This

"Stop It" Adam Said

"go" Barry said "Adam go"

"soon"

 **WHAT HAPPENS FIFTH**

 **WHEN BARRY CRIED OR ANGERED**

 **GINGER SAID TO A SKIES THEN GO**

 **HE MAKES HATS AND JEWELRY ON**

 **DAYZ NOT DAYS THERE IN A GRASS.**


	6. The Journey Begins

**THIS RULES ARE BEGIN TO A THE INCREDIBLE JOURNEY OKAY THANKS I KNOW CASE OF UK IS GONE THROUGH A FOREST TIME THE INCREDIBLE JOURNEY WAS BEGIN ON YOUTUBE GO HERE NOW I THINK SURE THANKS TO BEE LARRY KING TOO YOU TOO ADAM WAVES TO POLLEN JOCK THANKS I HOPE YOU WELL I NEED YOU HELP THEN RIGHT AND SO HOW I GET THINGS ENJOY!**

"The Please I'm Sorry Pollen" Adam Said

"Bye Adam" Pollen Jocks Said

"See Your Later" Adam Cried

AFTER 40 YEARS LATER!

"Sorry I'm So Bad What I'm Happy" Barry Said Quickly

"Where I'm Going" Valiant Added

"Whoa it's a Town" Ginger Said

"What I'm Its Was Never Slap Me Face,Ginger Why Not Things" Barry Added

"I Love You I'm Thankful Too" Ginger Added

"Not Adam!" Barry Angered

"Why Not They Do!" Ginger Said

"And Now I'm Sure Never Go Adams" Barry Added "I'm Going Home!"

"What" Valiant Cried

"Are You Say" Ginger Said

Barry Walks Through The Woods And Flying Over It

"Nooo Way!" Valiant Cried

"Barry Wait It's Too Fair I'm Thank I No Way Am I Come Back Before" Ginger Cried and Said

"It's Time to Go Ginger I'm Going Home!" Barry Asked Ginger

"Why I Thank Go Away It's Needed Fair" Ginger Cried

"I know you run stay here thank" Valiant Said "Run Think Catzilla Returned oh No No Waaaaahhhh Ouch That Hurt"

HE RUNS THROUGH THE GRASS

BARRY BEGINS THE JOURNEY

"Home Is Just Over That Mountain Right? Okay Be Good" Barry Added

GINGER BEGINS THE JOURNEY TOO

"What I Wait Could Before" Ginger Added

"Okay I Am" Valiant Said

"I Said to Stay Pup!" Barry Said

"Okay Never Mind" Valiant Said

"My Hero!" Ginger Said Gentley

Narrator:And So Begin of Parlous Journey In Whole Lives.

"soon"

 **WHAT HAPPENS SIXTH**

 **BARRY TRIES TO GO HOME**

 **GINGER ESCAPED FROM LONDON JUMP IN WOODS ME TOO**

 **VALIANT ESCAPED FROM CATZILLA THEY RETURNED TOO**

 **HE JUMPED UP HIGH INTO A AIR HE DID THAT HURT NO I DON THANK SO.**


	7. Where Is The House!

**NOW HERES A CHAPTER SEVENTH OF BARRY AND GINGER TO THE JOURNEY IS ON YOUTUBE IT IS GO HERE ON VIDEO LORD OF THE HILLS THAT IT IS A LOTS OF HILLS OKAY THANKS YOU.**

"Whisked"

"There Was A Great Road Wall Forest Fanny RAF World" Fowler Asked a Map

Lou Hen Drawing a Ginger and Rocky

"Ow I broke my chicken feet" Ginger Added

"That I Know I Do Then" Barry Said Gently

"Oh oh I never should do then that" Ginger Said

"Almost There Ginger!" Barry Said Shouted

"Ugh! I Hate These Package" Valiant Said

at London, Train Guy Walk

"Here Dogs Come On,Hen Here Henny Henny Henny!" Train Guy Said "I No Jazz Prints Bees Are Stock Drive"

*neigh*

"Ok Ok I'm Hungry" Train Guy Said Quickly

"Auh I Wanna Be Home I'm Was Climb as A Bookshelf" Ginger Cried

"No Listen to Then We Can See Their House Now Keep Marching" Barry Said

"Don't Worry I'm Have Courage I'm Happy Now There's at Me Go" Valiant Added

"Finally!,Oh Barry" Ginger Added

"Whoa Look at Those This!" Valiant Added

Lots of Hills and Eagle Sounding After Hills

"We Can See Anything I Don't See the House Expect The House Where is The House,Barry" Valiant Added

"We'll Thank You Barry! It's So Devine Vacation I Should Yearnings About Again" Ginger Added Too Again

"Okay!" Barry Said

"Barry no why what he's doing" Valiant Said

"I Told You I'm Going Home!" Barry Added

"What is Wrong Too Long" Ginger Cried

"I Had To Go,Adam Might Be in Trouble!" Barry Said

"Why So Long Dreaming of Adam I Know Thanks I'm So Sorry Barry Should Freeze Hivo" Valiant Said

"I'm Know Thanks For Shopping" Ginger Said

"Still on Ginger!" Barry Shouted

"Alright Stealing Against The Be Makes It We Have Climb Up The Leg Lifters" Ginger Added

Narrator:So That Boy Across With Their Grounds Where Honey Farms That Was Beautiful Hills I Thanks Know Ways Into Lives.

Valiant,Barry and Ginger Begin Their Journey Just Keep Across the a Forest

"Check It Out What Kind the Animal In There They Made That" Valiant Said

"We'll That Never Do It"

"Soon"

 **WHAT HAPPENS SEVENTH**

 **BARRY MIGHT ACROSS THE HILL**

 **HE WAS HILL OVER KIDDING ME**

 **SHE SAYS "SHOPPING" GINGER**

 **ALMOST THERE NOW GINGER ME TOO.**


	8. Big as Ginger!

**HELLO THIS CREEPS GET OUT**

"whoa that was big as ginger!" Valiant Said

"Thank darling pup" ginger said

"woohoo" dog said

"I know that some species"

 **WHAT HAPPENS EIGHTH**

 **HE LOOK AT THE POOP**

 **SHE ACROSS THE GROUND**

 **THANKS PUP.**


	9. Scary Things at Forest

**THIS IS A CHAPTER NINTH FOR YOUTUBE GOES ON 99 DAYS THANKS FOR ENJOY YOUR VIDS!**

raccoon chatters, ginger clucks at raccoon

"what I peeked" Valiant Said

sniffs

"what's that smell" ginger added "I care from me"

skunk snaps ginger she whimpered at log

"come on guys" ginger yawned

"pick you self animals you long way ago" Barry said

"I swatted pops I never this for days" Ginger added

At night it's stormy and scary

"oooooom I'm too pooped to poop" ginger cried

"Sssssh! Just Sleep!" Barry Added

"I can't sleep I'm to tired to sleep I'm tired I'm hungry this is scary I don't like i here" Ginger Added

"Soon"

 **WHAT HAPPENS NINTH**

 **EH OH,ITS SCARY OUT HERE,GINGER**

 **WHAT WRONG WITH VALIANT POOR PUP**

 **SILLY SHAME FALL ON ROCK.**


	10. Sleep in the Dirt!

**THIS CHAPTER TENTH OF BARRY AND GINGER TO THE JOURNEY IS A APPER ON YOUTUBE WILL BE HERE ON CHANNEL YEP IM SO REVIEWS AT ME BIT ME WITH HER BUTT ENJOY NOW GOOD.**

"we never this who pooked you out why not" Ginger Added

"So Moose Can't Climb Trees" Barry Added

"I Have Too Can Safe on the Top Safe on Ground With Us" Valiant Said

"Me Barry Sleep in Dirt" Barry Said

And Now Wolf Howling and Barry Close Up Shocked

The Trees Are And Moon Are

At Morning There Slept.

 **WHAT HAPPENS TENTH**

 **YIKES! ITS A WOLF!**

 **DID BARRY SLEEP IN THE DIRT.**


	11. Morning Breakfast

Chapter 11-Morning Breakfast

"wow who's a dirt with a bees morning honey" Barry Added

he licks on ginger

"Ew Sting Mouth Yuck!" Ginger Yelled and Cried

"Up On Out You Too I Found Their Breakfast" Valiant Added as Walking

"OhRight It's Great To A Garbage Bags" Barry Said

at Coal Bin

" on no I'm kidnapped" Rose Cried

few years later!

"Why I'm calling me fat" Ginger Added

"no because of hippopotamus" Barry Said He Hit By Tree and Rushed

"Come Back Too" Valiant Said

"Haha Sure You Break" Ginger Said

 **WHAT HAPPENS ELEVENTH**

 **YIKES! LLYOD KIDNAPPED ROSE OH NO**

 **BARRY HITS A TREE OW THAT HURT.**


End file.
